


Luscious Symphony

by Breyito



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Henry Blackwood has always enjoyed a good musical composition. <br/>He can not conceive a better masterpiece than the delectable sounds he provokes every night from Daniel's lips, spurting out of his raw throat; for his eyes only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luscious Symphony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/gifts).



> New fandom! Well, actually, an old love of mine, that I have recently re-discovered, thanks to an endless search for more good smut and good stories. xD  
> And I found it ;)   
> I know I'm an awful person for writing this and not the next chapter of SR, but I'm trying to came back! Hopefully this'll help me ;P  
> BTW, if you like Hannigram, Batjokes, Petopher, etc; this(the fandom, maybe not my story) will be your piece of cake. Coward and Blackwood need more love, dammit.   
> A HUGE thank you to ClementineStarling (who is an amazing author, go read!) for challenging me to write again. Hope I didn't dissapoint ñ.ñU

Henry Blackwood, as any educated man, can appreciate good music. Even enjoy it, sometimes. He has attended to nomerous operas in different Consert Halls around Europe. A good number of them in London, to make the necessary public appearances, as his tittle of Lord requires. 

Once in a while, when the witless public is so absort in the progress of the play as to not notice anything else, he commands Daniel to drop to his knees as worship his cock. After,  in the middle of the gathering,  he asks Lord Coward questions the man can not refuse to answer and takes delight in watching the other man try to cover his raspy voice as to no arise suspicion. Other times, even more far and between, he sits Daniel on his lap, challenging him to no make any noise as he drags their coupling until the last chords of the piece. He so enjoys to play with Lord Coward's will-power to still his voice; adores to see him make the rounds after the show with those bitten lips, a slightly shaking  smile on his face  every time he greets someone of the "aristocracy".

But no matter what piece is being played, or how talented the performer is; there is nothing that could ever compare to the delicious, sweet, mouth-watering sounds that came out of Daniel's throat when they are finally alone in their bedroom after a long day of hard work.

Those high whimpers, long moans, breathless pleas (" _pease, no, more, Henry, please, sir, please, let me"_ and " _aaah, fuck- fuck me! Please, please, please,_   _ **please!**_ ") rough coughs and chocked words (from gurgling on his dick with so much enthusiasm) are one of the greatest pleasures Henry has ever encountered.

Those blue, blue eyes, shinning with new tears as the old ones leave a trail down rudy cheeks, and those raw red lips, glowing with saliva, tears and come (still never tired, always eager to receive _more, more, more_ ); are  things of absolute beauty that  Henry would (has, will again) kill to behold.

And that other hole, the most glorious of all; so wet and soft, pink and open with want and desperation to be filled to the brim with cock and come. That hole winks and trembles until Henry relents his bittersweet torture (of _too much, not enough,_   _never **enough**_ ) and finally sinks into its welcome silky, hot sheat.  


And in the pinnacle of the wonderful composition that is a night with Daniel, the chorus of " _yes, yes, Henry, love you, love you, love you, Henry, come with me, mark me, please, Henry_ " is what takes him to the highest peak of pleasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, damn.  
> I came back strong, didn't I? xD  
> Hope you liked it!  
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment.
> 
> Kisses


End file.
